Watching the Show A Revelation Season 1
by Princess of the Mer-Rebels
Summary: Merlin and Arthur never asked to get stuck in a room with two sorceresses from 2011 and their future selves.  Now they're forced to watch a show by the sorceresses, and it's about them!
1. Preface

**_To ALL Readers, new and old: I plan on redoing the first five or six episodes along with all the break chapters and intro chapters before it. Don't base what writing comes later on the first chapters, because I A: Made them easier to read while understanding what's tv or not, and B: have more quotes and comments. Please don't judge from the first couple, because they aren't very good in my opinion._**

* * *

Prelude

_**Important Please Read! AN: Takes Place E1 S1. Em and Miya are from a book I'm writing. Em is from modern day, where magic is a little different, and people now have a concentrated single/double power, and no incantations. Her power is ice and the ability to control technology. I don't own. Em and Miya who may be in later ch are mine. **_

A shimmer of gold, and three figures fall through the ceiling of a windowless, door-less room. One of them, a black haired big-eared boy, was the first to get up. The other boy was a blond, wearing armor. They stand up, and the last girl, who gracefully had landed on her feet after falling says, "Sit down."

"Who are you to order me? Do you know who I am?"

"Yes, you're a clot pole prince who will sit now!" She yells the last part, and the other three scrambles to the beanbags. "Time for introductions. Say who you are and what you were doing before you came here. I'll start. I'm Em, I'm 14, and I was working on bringing you here, along with my friend Miya who had to cover for me." She points to Merlin, sitting next to her.

"I'm Merlin, I was in the dungeons waiting to get out, because I decided to annoy a in your words 'Clot pole',"

"Those were your words, from the future," They look shocked that Em would know that, but she waves them forward.

"I'm Prince Arthur, and I happened to be at a meeting with my father, who will have your head for kidnapping me and using magic."

"Technically, since you're in a different dimension right now, you can't have my head for this. And no one will miss you, time stops for you when you're in a different dimension. Okay, now that introductions are done, here's what you're doing. First of all, no attacking anyone. At all, Nada, Zilch, Nunca. Get it? Also, two more people will join us. They are your future selves. We will be watching some videos on your lives. (AN: The TV Show) Some secrets will be uncovered, and hopefully change the future for the best.

Just then, two more people fell from the ceiling. They looked to be in there twenties.

"_Mer_lin! What'd you do this time!" The blond shouts.


	2. Mostly Fluff

Ch 1.

_**Hopefully this one is just filler. Future people's names will be bold. Arthur is king now. I don't own.**_

"Merlin! What'd you do this time?" The blond shouts.

"I didn't do anything!" Both Merlins shout.

"I brought you here, with you're past selves to watch some movies,"

"Movies?" **Arthur** asks.

"You'll see. Well technically TV shows, but anyway that's not important right now. I'm Em, time isn't passing in your time, you're in a different dimension to make yours better, yada, yada, yada. Now sit!" She says.

They sit on the final two empty ice blue beanbags next to each other.

"No hurting anybody in this room once secrets are revealed.

They stay for a second as Em gets the videos ready near the edge of the room next to a huge black screen. **Arthur** and **Merlin** are fighting again.

"I'm still blaming you,"

"Will you stop that? I did nothing. And no, that is not like the nothing with the Questing beast. It's a real nothing."

"Um hm,"

Arthur and Merlin are confused as to why their future selves are tolerating each other.

"You're fired,"

"Not again. Don't you fire me on a daily basis?"

"Your point?"

"I'm rehired the next time there's a problem for ME to deal with,"

"Shut up Merlin,"

"Fine prat,"

**Arthur** reaches over and whacks **Merlin** on the back of the head. "Idiot. At least now I get to know what happened for the 'adventures' you decided to not tell me." The past boys look completely confused.

"Okay guys I'm ready!" Em shouts.

The lights dim, and the screen starts to show a young boy who looks exactly like Merlin.


	3. Episode 1: The Dragon's Call

This wasn't supposed to be posted till tomorrow, but oh well. I don't own! This will be the first episode. I will be skipping parts without Merlin or Arthur. Past people in bold.

The lights dim, and the screen starts to show a young boy who looks exactly like Merlin coming up over a hill. A voice in the background starts, "No young man, no matter how great can know his destiny. Can't glimpse his part in the great story about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn,"

"Creepy," says **Merlin.**

"Merlin, shut up," **Arthur** says.

They show Merlin climbing through a forest, "And so it must be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot,"

"What!" Arthur yells, advancing on Merlin. Merlin looks terrified, but before he can do anything, a wall of ice suddenly blocks him, as Em walks over and stands between the two boys, pausing the show.

"You said you wouldn't hurt anyone. Just wait till the end of the season, then say if you want to hurt him or not."

Arthur looks over at his older counterpart, "Why aren't you yelling?" he asks confused.

"Lets see. Finding out that my court sorcerer is a warlock. I wonder what my reaction would be,"

"Court sorcerer?" Merlin and Arthur ask at the same time in completely opposite voices.

"**Y**ep!" **Merlin** says, smiling. "Another reason he can't fire me, I save his butt every few days,"

"Can we continue?" Em asks

They continue the show from where it had been when she paused, "His name Merlin."

"No Duh!"** Arthur** says.

The theme song starts playing, and pictures show up, a sword, knights, fire, snakes, and more. Then it shows Merlin walking through the town and across the bridge.

Uther is talking, and they all tune it out having heard the same thing hundreds of times. They see the man die, and a creepy old lady yelling. "A son for a son!"

"Is that the creepy old person with the—" **Arthur **asks.

"Yes, now don't spoil it for the others!" Em shushes.

The lady disappears in a windstorm, and then it shows Merlin asking for Gaius. Gaius falls.

"Never did teach you how to knock, did we Merlin?" **Arthur** asks. The rest ignore him. Merlin's eyes are shown. The bed moves. Gaius starts yelling.

"Why is Gaius allowing you to continue magic?" Arthur yells.

They continue through the letter, and Morgana and Uther yelling.

"…Make more enemies,"

"Did she just?"

"I think she did," **Arthur and Merlin** looks at each other.

"But he still trusts her?"

"Never said he was smart. His fault,"

"What are you two talking about?" Merlin asks.

"Nothing!" They yell simultaneously.

The others stare at them.

Then they hear a creepy voice, "Merlin."

**Arthur** starts grumbling under his breath.

They show the old knight and Merlin messing up his instructions.

"Didn't he die that week?" **Arthur **asks. Merlin cowers.

Arthur is confused about how his future self is acting.

Then the scene changes to Arthur and his men throwing knives at the shield.

"Haven't played that since, when was it Merlin?" **Arthur** says.

"Hmmm, let me think. Seriously Arthur? Shut up and let us watch!"

Then it shows Merlin stopping them.

Arthur starts to glare at Merlin.

"Was I really that bad?" Arthur and Merlin turn to stare at **Arthur.**

Merlin rolls his eyes. "No really?" he says, laced with sarcasm.

The creepy voice starts again. Merlin is in the jail cells.

"That's where I left off,"

They see Merlin go in the stocks, and Arthur laughs.

They see Gwen meeting Merlin. She mentions Arthur being a bully, and **Arthur **laughs while Arthur looks offended.

They watch the Dragon explanation.

They see Merlin and Arthur at the marketplace.

"How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord," movie Merlin says.

"One of the few times I've heard you say that," **Arthur** jokes.

"That's for bootlickers," **Merlin** replies.

They see Arthur's problems with the mace.

"That, I didn't know!" **Arthur** yells, tackling **Merlin** to the ground and they start to wrestle, **Merlin** actually partially holding his own and only leaving with a black eye because of a well-aimed punch. "You've gotten better from before! Used to be only able to throw stuff at you without you practically dying,"

Again, Arthur and Merlin are completely confused as to what just happened, and Em is forcing them apart with her ice powers of awesomeness.

They missed most of the rest of the fight scene while fighting in real life, Gaius and Merlin are now in their chambers, and Merlin is yelling, "Might as well die!"

**Arthur** turns to him again and starts yelling about how his life is valuable and all that.

"Shut Up!" Em yells at him. "Okay, can we just continue?"

Merlin asks Gaius if he is a monster, causing more yelling at **Merlin. **

"I don't care how angsty Merlin gets, you need to shut up!" Em yells at Arthur one last time.

"I got it," with a wave of his hand, and a change of eye color, **Merlin** puts a silencing spell on him. "Much better." Arthur freaked out about the magic, and started to pull out his sword. **Merlin** just laughs. "You know the rules about wielding that. Oh I forgot you don't have Excalibur yet. Never mind!"

"Excalibur?" Arthur asks.

"You'll find out later," Em says, "back to the movie!"

The scene has changed to Merlin walking through the darkened courtyard. He passes the guards, and goes down the tunnel.

"Yes," drawls Arthur, "go down the creepy dark tunnel to a creepy voice." **Merlin **is looking worried, especially at** Arthur**, because of some things he had said to the dragon. TO maybe appease **Arthur**, he takes off the quiet spell, not that **Arthur **noticed, though Merlin did because **Merlin**'s eyes went gold.

The dragon starts talking about destiny, and enemies and friends, and how they want to kill Arthur. Then movie Merlin says, "Go ahead, in fact, I'll give them a hand," Both Arthurs turn to the Merlins, and **Arthur** attacks Merlin, drawing Excalibur.  
"Remember the rules! It was a while ago, I don't mean it now!" Arthur is ready to attack the Merlin, but **Merlin **puts up a shield, reinforced by Em's ice shield. "He hasn't said it yet."

The movie continues, "…Another Arthur, this one's an idiot!"

"No, that would be you Merlin," **Arthur** says in an icy voice, then he's surprised to see his voice back.

"True, you're more of a clot pole,"

"She used that when we first got here!" Merlin says. **Merlin** smiles at him. Luckily for both Merlins, not much else terrible happens except for Morgana and her room until the feast. As Gwen starts talking, "Some people are just born to be queen…hope so, not that I'd want to be her, who'd want to marry Arthur," **Arthur **and** Merlin** burst into laughter.

"The Irony!" **Merlin** makes out between laughs.

"Huh?" Arthur asks.

"Can't spoil it for you!"** Merlin** says as Helen starts singing.

"Creepy," Merlin says as cobwebs start appearing. They watch as Merlin slows down time, and saves Arthur.

**Arthur** starts waving his hand in front of Arthur's face, as he sits there, shocked.

"Earth to past self,"

"Why do I have to be his manservant? I just saved his life!" Merlin was ranting.

"It's a good thing later on, just calm down," Merlin says.

Em yells, "Attention!" They all stop talking or sitting there shocked. "We'll take a break, for obvious reasons until the next episode, and then we will continue. Try to meet your future selves a bit.

_Thanks to all my readers! And to My reviewers! I still have to outline the 2__nd__ episode before writing, so it may take a few days to a week, but I will have it up soon. _


	4. Break 1

Break

AN: Please Tell me what I'm doing wrong! I need some creative criticism! Are they in character? Are the chapters too choppy? Am I doing it long enough? I have most of the second one written, about half. I'm going to write these conversations separately. Can you guess Mystery Person on Phone?

"We'll take a break, for obvious reasons until the next episode, and then we will continue. Try to meet your future selves a bit."

They get up and stretch, the Arthurs moving to one side of the room, Merlins to the other. Em moves around to the corner and pulls out a white smart phone.

Arthurs:

"How are you okay with these sorcerers?" Arthur demands.

"Warlocks,"

"What?"

"Merlin prefers the term Warlock," Arthur looks at him in a puzzled manner.

"How is he not dead?"

"I trust him,"

"…" They stare at each other for a few minutes.

"He's a Warlock! Magic is banned!"

"No it's not,"

"What? How?"

"As king, I unbanned it,"

Arthur stares at his future self for a second then turns around and walks away.

Merlins:

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long has your Arthur known?"

"Since he became king,"

"How do you become such great friends?

"When you almost die for the other it's hard not to,"

"Wait, did he almost die for me?"

"I've said too much, you'll see,"

"You irritate me,"

Em's Conversation with Mystery Person on Phone:

"Yes, I know. No not everyone. That would be a disaster!" You can come though. Maybe third episode, it depends. I'll text you when. Okay. Bye. Take care of Will, no sugar. Five year olds on sugar high are bad things. You can't have any either. You on a sugar high are a worse thing. See ya!

All:

**Merlin** smiles as **Arthur** calls out, "Hey Merlin, Emrys, Dragoon the Great, whatever your name is, get over here,"

"Dragoon the Great?" Merlin asks.

"You don't want to know," They walk over.

"Time to watch the second show?" **Merlin **asks.

"Yep!" Em replies.

They dim the lights, and the show starts again.


	5. Episode 2: Valiant

Here's the 2nd Episode! For best results, read while watching. I don't own.

In response to the question by TheWeepingAngel, I'm going through the whole series if I can. I need to get a copy of the second though before I do that one.

Future people are Bolded. Am I doing this right? Please comment or PM if you have any problems with it. I accept flames.

"In a time of myths, and a land of magic…"

"Didn't we hear this already?" **Arthur** asks.

"Do I need to silence you again?"

"No,"

"Ohhhh! Theme song,"

"**Arthur**!" Em yells

The screen shows Merlin and Arthur outside the castle, Arthur practicing swordplay against Merlin.

"That helped me more than you," **Merlin** states.

"That was the point Merlin,"

"Oh, I thought you just liked to beat me up,"

Then Merlin is shown walking into the physician's quarters. HE does magic, stating a few words and his eyes turning gold.

"O heran actan britan," (AN: That's what it sounded like sorry if I spelled it wrong).

Arthur tenses as Merlin's eyes turn gold and the book starts moving.

"Remind me why I haven't killed the sorcerer yet," he whispers to his future self.

"His name is Merlin, and you haven't killed him because then you would die. Multiple ways. Terribly," Arthur says sternly.

"Ah,"

"Oh so Gaius can hit you on the head fine, but when I do it you don't speak to me for the rest of the day," **Arthur** complains.

"Gaius doesn't knock me out with plates. And don't forget the time you accidently threw the knife instead of the spoon," **Merlin **retaliated.

"Oh,"

"How is that fair," the movie Merlin says.

"Servants lives don't have to be fair," Arthur says as **Arthur** knocks him round the head.

"Wait before you make stupid comments,"

"Mucking out Arthurs horses is going to be fun," the show continues,

"It was great fun for me," **Arthur** says. **Merlin,** while showing a great deal of maturity decides to stick his tongue out at **Arthur**. "You're 28 Merlin, not 5,"

"He's under a lot of pressure," Gaius says. Merlin looks oddly at Arthur. Arthur, hating negative attention begins to bluff.

"Ha, ya right." Arthur sends him a look that practically says 'I know what you're doing, and that façade won't work here, because we know you so well.'

"Can we just continue without the commentary?" Em asks.

"Nope!" Merlin says popping the p, "It's a prat, and ex-prat, and two warlocks, what do you expect."

"Ex-prat?" **Merlin** asks, "Hah! Even being the court sorcerer, he still seams to think I should do his chores too.

"That's because you have magic,"

"Can we continue the conversation later?" Em interrupts.

The scene has changed to one of Gwen and Merlin. Gwen is explaining armor. "How come you're so much better than me?"

"Everyone is better than you, Merlin," **Arthur **says.

"Excuse me? It only takes minutes now, and that's without magic. I'd like to see Gwen do that," **Merlin** protests.

"That's because she's out of practice,"

"Why's she out of practice?" Merlin interrupts.

They both freeze, realizing that they had an audience.

"No reason," **Arthur **mumbles.

"We can't tell you," **Merlin** blurts at the same time.

"It doesn't matter!" Em, who had paused the show yelled, as she put it back in play and the scene changed. "Yes sire," Merlin says.

"That makes two times!" **Arthur** yells. They all stare at him, none more than Arthur.

"I don't get nervous," movie Arthur says.

"Liar!" **Merlin** says

"My sword,"

"Shame I didn't have Excalibur," **Arthur** says, mostly to himself.

"What?" Arthur and Merlin ask, Arthur grimacing at the fact that he said the same thing as a lowly servant.

**Arthur** pulls out his sword and hands it to Arthur, "Excalibur,"

"Wow! This sword is amazing! Where'd you get it?"

"You'll see," **Merlin** says mysteriously. The scene changes to the jousting arena (AN: Is that what you call it?) Uther starts talking about the tournament.

"…Whether he is indeed a warrior, or a coward."

"Not really," **Arthur** says, surprising everyone, none more than Arthur. "What? I just don't see what's so important in fighting a single man for no reason after all the things I've seen. What makes a warrior is how he acts in danger, when faced with Griffins or Questing Beasts or dragons," **Merlin** looked proud. Arthur looked almost angry. They watch people fight, dead silence filling the room. Both Arthurs especially want to watch themselves' fight.

"Why is Valiant so important?" Arthur asks after the fights are done.

"You'll see," Em says before anyone else can spoil it.

"Creep," TV Merlin says.

"Even more so now," **Arthur** says.

"Why?" Asks Merlin.

"You'll see,"

"I'm beginning to hate those words," The picture changes, as Arthur tenses again. The chores are doing themselves. He sends a wary look at Merlin. **Merlin** and **Arthur** roll their eyes at his reaction. The scene changes again to the banquet hall.

"Why are we watching the creep flirt with Morgana?" Arthur asks.

"Why? Jealous? Merlin teases as **Arthur and Merlin** exchange glances again and then burst into laughter.

"Ewww!" Em shrieks. The scene changes again, this time to the armory. Odd music is playing, and snakes hiss. Valiant appears. Merlin and Arthur exchange glances again. The screen becomes Arthur getting his armor on.

"You did all this on your own?" Movie Arthur asks.

"Nope! He used Magic!" **Arthur** says. They watch Arthur go back to the arena. They see Merlin admit liking his job, and again it's quiet as the fights begin. At least it was, until Valiant uses his shield.

"He used Magic!" Arthur shrieks, " We have to stop him!"

"Don't worry, yet," **Merlin** says.

"He just killed someone!"

"Not in your time. You can prevent it," **Arthur** points out.

"I'll make sure to do that," Arthur says, turning back to the show.

"See, changing things already," Em says. They find out about the antidote, and Merlin starts sneaking into Valiant's quarters. He watches Valiant feed the mouse to the snake.

"Where does the food go?" Em asks.

"Ew,"

"I'm afraid it counts for very little as far as the king is concerned," Gaius was saying.

"Not anymore!" **Arthur** says as he and **Merlin** smile. They watch as Arthur gets ready and fights. It's silent as creepy music turns on. They find out Valiant's plan to kill Arthur, and the scene change to the infirmary. Arthur had panicked then, but **Merlin** reassured him that they were in fact still alive and well. Uther complimenting Valiant outrages everyone.

"Why go in the creepy room?" Arthur yells.

"Are you beginning to care?" asks Em.

"What? No," Arthur says quickly.

"Sure…"

"You seriously turned your back on the snakes, knowing they attacked someone?" **Arthur** asks.

"Ok, maybe sometimes I did idiotic things. You still have no right to call me an idiot now,"

"Yes I do,"

"If you got the antidote, then how did…?" **Arthur** starts.

"Did what?" Merlin asks.

"Doesn't matter right now," **Em **says.

"Wow, actually making an effort," Merlin says as Merlin tells Arthur the story and Arthur believes him.

They watch Gaius's interaction with the knight.

"That's what happened!" **Arthur** shouts.

"I told you he was bitten again," **Merlin** says.

"Who says I believed you?"

"Prat,"

They watch Arthur fire Merlin.

"Sorry, that time it was uncalled for,"

"It's better than some other times," **Merlin** says.

""You've got the wrong person!" TV Merlin yells.

"Nope," **Arthur** says popping the p.

"Unfortunately," Arthur comments.

"Just give me a straight answer!"

"Not gonna happen!" **Merlin** says.

They watch Merlin talking with Gwen.

"What's it?" Arthur asks.

"You'll see," **Merlin** says.

"You stole a dog?" **Arthur **shouts a few seconds later.

"Well, I kinda regret that it was a dog. That was a big mess to clean up,"

"Why?" Merlin asks.

"You'll see,"

"Grrrrr,"

"Barbay Audarthay Arisun Quicken," TV Merlin says again and again.

"Why isn't it working?" Arthur asks before he can stop himself.  
"It takes time to practice," **Merlin** says simply.

They watch the hundreds of tries.

"What did Morgana just see?" Arthur shouts.

"Ummmm, did we mention she's a seer?" **Merlin** asks.

"No!"

"Oh, well she is,"

They see the scene change.

"You're stupid to use that as your end of life," Em comments.

"True, because a Questing beast is so much better," Arthur replies sarcastically.

"A what?"

"You'll see, end of this season," Em says.

"Creepy! She's in my room! She touched my armor! Get me new armor Merlin!"

"Why is future me having such a reaction to Morgana?"

"You'll see," **Merlin** says simply as he tries to calm **Arthur **down and just settles for another (this time only if he says anything about Morgana or armor) silencing spell to stop the rants.

"Weird music," Merlin comments.

It becomes silent as they watch the fight scene start.

"Barabi Ardarthi Arisam Quikem,"

"You did it!"

"You already know this Arthur," **Merlin** says.

"So! I can say the obvious if I want to! Ohhhh, that's why you said you shouldn't have taken the dog," **Arthur** shouts.

They fight. (AN: from now on just assume when anybody if fighting unless stated otherwise, it's silent)

"Did I ever thank you for that bit of magic Merlin?" **Arthur** asks after he sees Merlin doing magic, and Arthur tensing.

"Nope!" **Merlin** says.

"Oh, well thanks,"

"I got saved by a girl?" Arthur asks.

"At least you admit it now," **Merlin** laughs.

"Well of course. She's not here," **Arthur** states.

The whole room claps. **Arthur** looks like he's trying to rant about Morgana but can't thanks to Merlin's spell.

"You did need help," Merlin taunts.

"You don't count,"

Merlin rolls his eyes.

The show ends, and they see Em run up to the TV and start to get the next episode running. Meanwhile, a flash of red light appears in the other room, and a blonde gangly girl decked in a red hoodie and jeans lands, gracefully falling, on the floor.


	6. A new person

I don't own. Again, this ch is a little fluffy. I haven't even started the third episode yet and prolly won't till tomorrow. I just wanted to introduce the new person. She's another OC. Future people in bold. Miya's powers are fire and the ability to morph things.

Meanwhile, a flash of red light appears in the other room, and a blonde gangly girl decked in a red hoodie and jeans lands, gracefully falling, on the floor.

"Miya!" Em shouts. The girl looks over at Em.

"I'm ok!" She shouts, face into the floor making it muffled.

"Who's this?" **Arthur** asks.

The girl gets up. "I can't believe I'm meeting the real Arthur, like Knights of the Round Table Arthur, and Excalibur, and Merlin, and uniting Albion, and-"

"You're babbling again," Em says.

"Sorry!"

"Again, who's this?"** Arthur** asks.

"Miya meet Prince/King Arthur and Merlin, guys meet Miya, my best friend and adopted sister," Em introduces.

"Hi," they all say.

"What episode are you on?"

"Second," Merlin says.

"Yay! The third is one of my favorites in this season!" Miya shrieks.

"She's very, erm, loud," **Merlin** whispers to Arthur.

"I heard that!" Miya shrieks. "Anyway, lets watch the next episode!" She goes over to the beanbags and turns one red. Arthur pales at seeing another Warlock in the room. There is now one empty one left.

"Who's the last bag for?" **Merlin** asks.

"You'll see," Em says, going over to the TV and getting ready to press play, "Well sit down so we can start,"

They go back to sit down, and the show begins.

Who should the last beanbag be for? I'm going to put a poll up on my profile. The person will come in during the 8th or 9th Episode.


	7. Episode 3: The Mark of Nimueh

Sorry this was slow, but it's not my favorite episode. I don't own. Please vote for my poll about who joins them: Will, Morgana, Uther, Gaius, or Gwen. Future people in bold, show in italics. Just imagine everything Miya says to be shouting.

They go sit down and the show begins. _Gaius and Merlin are in the town area examining a blue body. They start to take them into the castle _as Arthur and Merlin panic.

"Calm down," **Merlin** says, "everything turned out alright in the end,"

_They watch as Gwen gives Merlin a flower._

"Ohhhhh! Someone's got a crush," Arthur teases. **Arthur** turns to look at **Merlin**.

"Really?" he asks, a warning look on his face.

"Nope, never, couldn't be, just friends," **Merlin** stammers in the face of **Arthur's** death glare as Arthur and Merlin look confused and both girls awwww at **Arthur's** jealousy.

"Umm hmm," **Arthur** says as they turn their attention back to the movie.

_Arthur knocks on the door, "Don't worry, I'm getting used to it,"_

"So used to it you were absolutely miserable when another servant woke you up in the morning," **Merlin** teases.

"They didn't let me get any sleep at all though," **Arthur** whines.

"My point exactly," **Merlin** says.

"_If he knew who I was I'd—"_

"_Be a dead servant,"_

"If they weren't here," Arthur says pointing at Em and Miya, "You'd be dead already,"

"I could protect myself!" Merlin says.

"Says the one who can't hold a sword," Arthur points out.

"This is bizarre," **Arthur** says.

"Tell me about it," **Merlin** says.

_Gaius and Merlin are in the courtroom, and Uther and Arthur are talking," _

"_We have to find this sorcerer, and quickly," _

"It's you!" Arthur yells pointing at Merlin.

"Actually it's not," **Merlin** says.

"Give me proof!" Arthur yells.

"One word… Nimueh," Em says.

"What?" Arthur and Merlin ask at the same time. Arthur shoots a glare at Merlin.

"Only like the most freakiest priestess of the old religion bent on destroying Camelot because you're father tried to kill her and killed all her friends in the Great Purge," Miya says rapidly.

_The scene is Arthur and his knights going through the town. Merlin is trying to use magic to help. _

"Okay, maybe you didn't do it," Arthur admits.

"No duh!" Miya says.

_Merlin and Gaius are talking._

"_Sorry Gaius we're searching every room in town," _

"How weren't you found then?" Arthur asks.

"You missed my book," **Merlin** says.

"_My life's work dedicated to the understanding of science, you are quite welcome to read them,"_

"Never!" Arthur says

The Merlins, Arthur, Em, and Miya all laugh.

"_Merlin, come here. Look what I found," _

"Did he find your magic and get you arrested?" Arthur asks excitedly.

"_I found a place where you can put things, it's called a cupboard,"_

"Awww!" Arthur says as they all laugh and Merlin glares. **Merlin **just looks at Arthur sadly that he can't accept him yet.

"_You want to practice magic while the king is looking for sorcerers, are you mad?"_

"No, just Merlin," Arthur says as **Merlin** glares at him.

"I'm not mad!" he says.

"Sure you aren't Merlin, sure you aren't" Arthur says in a voice that he reserved for small children and animals.

_All the bodies covered in fabric are lying in the courtyard. Then you see Uther and Arthur talking._

"_I want to impose a curfew, no one is to be allowed on the streets after the great bell. And curter off the lower town," _

"What? No!" Arthur shouts.

"Unfortunately," **Merlin** says sadly.

"_What's different about this victim?"_

"_Uhhhh, she's a woman," _

"Your powers of observation astound me Merlin," **Arthur** says.

"_Sometimes I wonder if your magical talents were given to the right person,"_

"I agree," **Arthur** comments.

"Thanks," both Merlins say at once then laugh.

"_Anything else?" _

"_Ummm, she's a courtier," _

"What does that have to do with anything?" Merlin asks.

"You'll see," Em says.

"_You think the disease is spread through water," _

"That makes sense!" Merlin exclaimed.

"So don't let anyone drink water when this happens," Arthur mutters.

"Yay! Another change!" Miya says.

_Gwen is walking towards her father. _

"He's sick!" Merlin yells.

_Merlin is worried about Gwen and arguing with Gaius._

"Why is Merlin getting out of bed?" Arthur asks.

"Why do you think?" Miya asks sarcastically.

_They see him getting his book out and taking a poultice to Gwen's house. _

"Idiot! That was you?" **Arthur** yells.

"Nobody died," **Merlin** protests.

"This time," **Arthur** says.

Gwen's father gets better. Gaius tells Uther about the water. Merlin talks with Gwen.

"Flirting!" Arthur yells.

**Arthur** turns to **Merlin**, glaring.

"No, no, not flirting," **Merlin** says quickly, fearing for his life.

"Why do you care?" Asks Merlin, suspicious.

"Because—"

"You'll find out later!" Em shouts, interrupting **Merlin**.

"I got Gwen arrested?" Merlin shouts.

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," **Merlin** comforts.

"Ohhhh! Action music!" Miya yells.

They stare at her.

_Gaius yells at Merlin._

"If I had just gotten rid of the poultice!" **Merlin** yells.

"Idiot!" **Arthur** yells.

_Arthur is yelling at Uthur. The scene changes to Merlin and Gaius talking. They see Gwen with Merlin and the Council Meeting._

"_It was me! It was who used magic to cure Gwen's father! Gwen is not the sorcerer, I am!" _

"You idiot!" Arthur yells

"Are we beginning to see you caring for Merlin?" Em asks.

"No!" he says quickly.

"_There's no way Merlin is a sorcerer!" _

"I love your trust in my competence," **Merlin** says dryly.

"He's in love. With Gwen,"

Arthur looks angry.

"You said it, I denied it!" Merlin says quickly, cowering. If there's one thing people don't joke about, it's love and Gwenivere.

_The council laughs. They watch Merlin and Gaius yelling. "Maybe I should go around wearing a pointy hat!" _

"Yes! With feathers!" **Arthur** yells.

"Noooooooooo!" **Merlin** protests quickly.

The girls laugh.

_Merlin and Gaius go down to the water supply as creepy music plays. Merlin almost gets his hand hurt by the Avanc,_ terrifying Arthur and Merlin, though Arthur wouldn't admit it. _"It was an Avanc," _

"Huh?" Arthur asks.

_Gaius explains. _

"Ohhh!" Arthur says.

"Of course you go to the creepy Dragon," **Arthur** comments.

"It said you were important," **Merlin** points out.

"He's a fortune cookie!" Miya says.

"A what?" Everyone asks.

"Future reference," Em says, "From like in a couple thousand years,"

_Arthur talks to Uthur. "Merlin what are you doing?" "Looking for a book,"_

"Obviously," Arthur says.

"I may need to commit the four base elements to memory. They seem important. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water. Earth, Fire, Wind, Water." Merlin mutters.

"The brighter side, obviously"

"Keep trying Merlin. You're the dimmer side obviously," **Arthur **says.

"I don't think so," **Merlin** counters.

"Shut up Merlin," **Arthur** says.

_They get Arthur after enlisting Morgana's help. _

"She called me a lover?" **Merlin **yells.

"Shut up," Em says.

_Merlin, Morgana, and Arthur go down to the water supply, and it becomes silent. _The viewers see_ a large black shadow following them. The Avanc attacks and _Miya screams_._ _Arthur tries to fight the Avanc with the fire, and Merlin conjured a wind_.

"You just saved Camelot," Arthur says in awe.

"And you're noticing this now because?" Em asks.

"_I found this at the water source. It bears the mark of Nimueh," _

"How do my father and Gaius know who she is?" Arthur asks.

"You'll see," Em says.

"I hate that answer!" Merlin says.

"Everyone keeps saying I like Gwen!" **Merlin** yells.

"_One day people won't believe, what an idiot you were," _

"Actually, in our time, the story's changed so much, people remember you as a old man with blue robes with white stars and a pointy hat, and a long beard, don't forget the white beard. And Harry Potter swears by it, and—mmph!" Em covers Miya's mouth as the others stare at them.

"Just ignore her," she says.

The screen goes black and they sit in silence for a while.

"Ready for the next one?" Em asks


	8. Episode 4: The Poisoned Chalice

Hi guys! Sorry for the wait! Here's the next episode! I don't own. Future people in bold, story in italics. Miya always shouts. Please vote on my poll, because I won't be able to go much farther without votes. Also, I may begin posting once every couple days, instead of every day, as my teachers seem to think that I need unless it's a fluff scene.

"Ready for the next one?" Em asks.

_The screen goes on, to an army walking through the forest, and then Bayard and Uthur meeting in the entry hall._ _The scene changes, to Merlin and Gaius talking with a servant girl in a blue hat, named Kara (Nimueh)._

"I was such an idiot," **Merlin** says.

"You finally admit it!" **Arthur** says grinning.

"I love, love, love, that dress!" Miya says. The boys stare at her.

"I agree, it's beautiful with the blue, though I'm not the biggest fan of red as a color in general," Em comments. The males look at though she's speaking a different language entirely, then write it off as them being girls.

_The scene swapped to Arthur's chambers. "Don't all feasts?" Arthur is asking._

"Ewwww!" Miya and Em squeal.

"It's relatively normal," **Arthur** says.

"I hate that hat!" **Merlin** yells _as Gwen comments on it. _

"But it suits you!" **Arthur** says.

"In what world?" he asks.

"_She's pretty for a princess, let alone a handmaiden," _

"Freya is much prettier!" **Merlin** comments about his old comment.

"Who?" Merlin asks intrigued.

"You'll see," **Merlin** says.

"Gwen seems to be jealous," Arthur teases.

"No she's not," **Arthur and Merlin,** say at once. Arthur shoots a perplexed look at his **future self's** reaction.

_Bayard presents the goblets to Arthur and Uthur. Nimueh/Kara is talking to Merlin._

"That's the girl that told you it was poisoned!" Arthur yells.

"_If this does prove to be poison, I want the pleasure of killing you myself. He'll drink it. "_

How did you drink it knowing it was poison?" Arthur yells.

"You seem to care," Merlin points out grinning.

"No I don't!" Arthur protests.

"Suurre," Em drawls. Merlin laughs.

"Why aren't you worried?" Arthur asks.

"Notice I'm sitting there," Merlin gestures to his **future self**, "in perfectly fine health,"

"_It's fine," Merlin says before collapsing._

"Yes, perfectly fine, Merlin," **Arthur** says sarcastically.

_They take him to Gaius's quarters. He finds the Morteus flower. "Few who have crossed the mountains in search of the Morteus flower, have made it back alive._

"_Sound's like fun,"_

"Now who's the idiot?" **Merlin** says.

"Still you," **Arthur** laughs. The others do as well, except Merlin. Uthur isn't letting Arthur go find the flower.

"I don't want anyone to die on my behalf for crying out load! Can't people just stop trying?" **Arthur** yells.

"No, you're the—" **Merlin** starts.

"Half the time it's you, Merlin, who's almost dying," **Arthur** glares at him.

"_Sometimes you've got to do what you think is right," Morgana says_.

"Exhibit A of her change," **Merlin** says.

"Huh?" Arthur and Merlin both say.

"You'll see," Em teases in a singsong voice.

"Again, I HATE those words!" Arthur says, emphasizing the word hate.

"_You think I should go," Arthur and Morgana are talking._

"_And what kind of king would Camelot want? One who would risk his life for a lowly servant? Or one who does what his father tells him to," _

"Anything but listening to Uthur!" **Merlin** says.

"Hahaha, very funny Merlin,"** Arthur** replies.

_Merlin's condition is getting worse, and he's muttering. "The fevers taken hold. None of those words are his own." _

"Yes they are, and they're MAGIC!" Arthur shouts.

"Now watch as that apparently evil magic saves your life, while I'm on my deathbed," Merlin says.

"_The rash is not supposed to appear until the final stage," _

"What?" **Arthur** yells, "Nobody told me this! Why did nobody tell me this?"

"I was fine by then. They probably didn't want to worry you." **Merlin **says.

Gwen goes in search of Nimueh/ Kara. Then the scene shows Arthur on his horse, about to go into a forest.

"_Arthur could be walking into a trap," Gaius says. _

"_Arthur," Merlin mutters._

"You knew?" **Arthur** asks.

"In a way,"** Merlin** says.

_Arthur is walking towards Nimueh who is on the ground in her normal form. A cockatrice is coming towards them. A flung sword kills the cockatrice. _

"You took her into the cave?" **Merlin** asks.

"Um, yes," **Arthur** half asks.

"You Idiot! It didn't make you wonder how a young woman was in the forest with those type of beasts ALONE and still alive?"** Merlin** yells.

"I didn't really care at that point. She knew where the flower was,"

"_Could you fetch me some more wolf bane?" Gaius asks Gwen._

"You did that to get her out of there in case he preformed magic!" Miya shouts.

"You do know that you're talking to a show, right?" Arthur asks.

"Of course," she says matter-of-factly.

_Nimueh does magic. _

"You didn't hear her at first?" **Merlin **asks.

"Ummm, no," **Arthur** says.

"What is that?" Arthur asks.

"I think it's a baby Acromantula," (AN: Not really, that's just my impression of it, like JK Rowling's spiders but a bit smaller) **Merlin** says.

_Merlin is doing magic in Gaius's room._

"How?" Merlin asks.

"I really don't know," **Merlin **replies.

_Arthur climbs for the flower as Merlin mutters. _

"Thanks for that, by the way," **Merlin** says.

"We're safe, we're safe, we're safe," Arthur is chanting in his head as_ the spiders crawl towards him. The orb is showing him the way out. Arthur is out, safe. Merlin calms down. The scene changes to Arthur riding back. Arthur is telling Uthur about Nimueh, he doesn't believe him. Uthur crushes the flower. _

"How did I survive?" **Merlin** asks.

"Oh, we never told you this part," **Arthur** says, "You'll have to see. Pretty smart if I do say so myself,"

_Gwen plots to sneak into the dungeon. "Wait a minute. Couldn't possibly eat this, it's disgusting. The state it's in, I'm not sure it's fit for __anyone__. "_

"Have I ever told you you're a genius Arthur?" **Merlin** asks.

"No," **he** replies.

"Well you are," **Merlin** says.

Gwen gets back to Gaius and gives him the flower. "I need some fresh water,"

"Gaius can do magic?" Arthur shrieks.

"Oh shut up!" Merlin yells.

_They administer the potion. Merlin stops breathing. _

"What? But, how? You're—" Arthur starts

"Fine, perfectly fine. Why? I mean you wouldn't care if a sorcerer died, would you? Or are you reforming?" **Merlin** taunts.

"Merlin!" **Arthur** yells, "No teasing past-me!"

"Fine," **he** grumbles.

_Gaius and Gwen are hugging. "That's disgusting. You should be ashamed of yourself. You're old enough to be her grandfather," _

"Seriously Merlin?" **Arthur **asks. Gwen kisses Merlin.

"What!" **Arthur** yells.

"She kissed me," **Merlin** yells as he runs behind Em, "Hide me!" he shrieks.

"Why is he freaking out?" Arthur asks Merlin.

"I don't know. Maybe because he didn't tell him," Merlin shrugs back. _The approaching army is shown on the screen. Arthur is talking to Morgana. "Someone knew I was in trouble, and sent a light, to guide the way," Arthur and Uthur talk, "Sounds as if you know her,"_

"Yes, very personally,"** Merlin** says.

"_Still alive then?" Arthur asks. They watch Gaius and Merlin's conversation, and the scene ends. _

"Very interesting. That was very revealing in many ways," Em comments. "Time to see the next one?" She asks.

"One second, I'd like to talk to my past self," **Arthur **says.

"Sure," Em replies. Arthur and **Arthur** walk to the corner.

Hope you liked it! Please vote for my poll on whom else is joining the movie. Sorry if Miya and Em aren't talking that much, but they are more an excuse for being there, and to stop anybody from being killed. Thanks!


	9. Conversation between the Arthurs

This is pretty much a fluff scene. Next Episode will be up tomorrow at the latest. Future people in bold. Please vote in my poll! Sorry if I'm a little 'comma happy'!

Arthur and **Arthur** walk into the corner.

"What?" Arthur asks, irritated.

"You need to stop denying you care about what happens, and suck it up! We all know you care, and therefore, it is pointless to try to hide it,"

"Merlin is an idiot, he might not have noticed," Arthur protests.

"He noticed. We all noticed," **Arthur **says.

"He's a sorcerer. I can't care about what happens when he makes a disaster!"

"Keep telling yourself that, meanwhile he'll be saving your butt, and you'll be a hypocrite considering you were conceived with magic for crying out loud!"

"What?" Arthur yells

"Ummm, nothing. I said nothing," **Arthur** blurts quickly. Arthur glares.

"Explain. NOW!"

"Can't, sorry," **Arthur** rushes back to the big area. Arthur runs after him.

"Explain!" he yells.

"No spoilers!" Miya yells.

"You _**WILL **_explain later!" Arthur screeches.

"It will in the show," Em says calmly, "speaking of which, lets start," the screen goes black.


	10. Episode 5: Lancelot

Hi! This wasn't my favorite I've written, because I was trying to hurry and get it posted. Bolds are Future people. Italics are show.

_The screen goes black. Then it changes to show Merlin in the forest picking mushrooms. A screech is heard and a gryphon comes into view. Merlin is lying on the forest floor._

"You Idiot!" **Arthur** yells.

"What'd I do this time?" **Merlin** asks.

"You obviously should have killed the beast with magic. Not fall over and cry like a little girl!"** Arthur** says.

"How about I do that next time," **Merlin **says.

"Make sure you do,"

_Lancelot comes into view, attacking the gryphon. Merlin and Lancelot run. The gryphon flies away. They see Gaius saying the wound is fine. Then the scene changes to Uthur and Arthur in the forest. They are discussing the gryphon. Then Merlin and Lancelot are talking, "Ever since I was a child I— I've dreamed of coming here. It's my life's ambition, to join the knights of Camelot,"_

"He should," Arthur says.

"_You could shame the great Arthur himself," _

**Arthur** clots **Merlin** round the head.

_Arthur is testing a knight-to-be. _

"Remind me that he's useless," **Arthur** says.

"Sure," **Merlin** replies.

"_The first code, only noblemen can serve as knights,"_

**Merlin** winced.

_Merlin is telling Lancelot the news. Then Gaius is letting him down. "I'm sorry Lancelot, truly I am," Then Lancelot is explaining to Merlin, "When I was a boy, my village was attacked by raiders. They were slaughtered where they stood—my father, my mother, everyone," "I made sword craft my life," "Now it seems, my journey ends."_

"I will find a way for him to become a knight. He's very impressive, and would be a good addition," Arthur says.

"He does, eventually," **Arthur** replies.

"Good," Arthur says.

_Merlin is in the library. Then they see Merlin copying the seal and then giving it to Lancelot. Then Lancelot and Merlin are arguing about the ethicalness. Then Gwen and Lancelot talking. _

**Arthur** growls.

"Did you just—ummm?" Merlin asks.

"Growl. Yes he did," Em replies.

"Do I want to know?" Arthur asks.

"Not really," **Merlin** says, then turns to **Arthur**, "calm down. First of all, Merlin and Arthur are getting suspicious. Second," he leans closer to whisper, "She is your wife, not Lancelot's,"

_Lancelot is asking Merlin if he and Gwen are dating. _Arthur is growling. _ Lancelot is talking to Arthur. Then Arthur tells Lancelot to clean out the stables._ _Merlin and Gaius are talking. Gaius is yelling at Merlin. _

"In retrospect, I really was an idiot," **Merlin** comments. _Then Arthur throws the broom at Lancelot. Then Lancelot and Arthur are fighting, Arthur taunting Lancelot the whole time. Then we watch Lancelot making basic training. Then the gryphon happens, and they see screaming people and bells tolling. "The creature is heading south, towards the mouth of the valley," "To Camelot," Then Arthur is training his knights. "I'm bringing your test forward," Arthur and Lancelot are doing his final test. Lancelot is fighting with Arthur, _and the room goes silent for a few seconds. _ Lancelot falls. "Arise Sir Lancelot, knight of Camelot," Lancelot is being congratulated by the other knights, and then Gaius is talking with Merlin as the library is shown. Then, it shows everyone celebrating. Merlin and Lancelot are drinking a potion, as guards walk in. "These credentials are fake." Uthur and Arthur are talking. Then Gaius finds out about the Gryphon. Seconds later, the gryphon comes and Arthur is preparing to fight it. The tension fills the room. The fight it, realizing it's un-killable without use of magic._

"If you had just used magic before, to kill it and save yourself, we wouldn't have been in this mess," Arthur says.

"Well sorry," Merlin replies.

"_We finish this tonight." Merlin decides to find a way to help, after yelling at Gaius and having Gaius reprimand him. "We have two hours to find a way to kill that thing." Arthur is talking with Lancelot. _

"_There's a horse waiting outside." "Take it and never return to this place." _

"Good luck with that," **Merlin** laughs. Meanwhile, Merlin finds the spell with Gaius.

For the first time, since the beginning of the shows, Arthur doesn't flinch at the attempt of magic. Only **Merlin** notices, but he doesn't say anything. _Merlin leaves without correcting the spell, _and Merlin and Arthur both start picking.

"_For Camelot,"_ The room is silent, except for the sounds from the TV. _Screams are heard. Then soft but creepy music plays. Arthur is knocked out on a rock. The gryphon comes through and Lancelot prepares to fight it. "It's now of never. Bregden Anwiel Igdefeluec," Merlin says. The lance that Lancelot is using glows blue, and attacks the gryphon, killing it. Lancelot turns around, and Arthur starts to get up as Merlin runs in the other direction. _

The room is erupted into cheers. _ Arthur and Uthur are arguing, "The code is wrong!" Lancelot tells Merlin that he knows his secret. "Forgive me sire, I've come to bid you farewell." "I must start again, far from here. And one day fate may give me another chance, to prove myself worthy to be a knight of Camelot." "But I must prove it to myself." _

"Whoa!" Arthur says

"That's amazing!" Merlin yells.

"Lancelot is totally deserving of being a knight, and completely important, and need to come back now!" Miya is yelling.

"That was interesting, but I preferred other adventures," **Merlin** comments.

"Like which ones? The ones where somebody almost dies?" **Arthur** asks. **Merlin** glares at him.

"If you're all done, it happens to be late, and I think this is a good place to stop before we go to bed," Em says. They suddenly notice doors on the far side of the room. "Girls get the right side, boys get the left." They go to their respective rooms and get ready for bed.

Should I write about their conversations at night or no? As a special thing for having to wait so long for this episode, I am pasting a bit of my first draft of the book I'm writing with Em and Miya in it. It's in Em's POV. Tyler is her younger brother. Enjoy!

Not a second later, Tyler creeps in. "Are you still mad?" he asks.

"No. I just can't loose you, not after…" My words hung in the air as my voice quavered. We both knew what I was going to say. I just couldn't form the words. It's been three years since the accident that took their life. Tyler barely remembers them, our parents.

He crawls into my arms, realizing I need comforting. I love how he gets this. I can't talk to the others about it, especially Miya. She should be the easiest. Her parents adopted us after the accident. I just, I mean, well she's fire. Nothing against it, I just can't talk about the problem with a fire. Ever since the accident, I've been scared of open flame.

She's the one that rescued Tyler. We were best friends before, but we were not allowed to tell each other about our powers. Miya didn't care, and used hers to save him. She ran into the house and I saw her as I was getting out.

She ran from the house unscathed, shielding a two-year-old Tyler in her arms. Miya couldn't use her powers fast enough to stop the fire and mom and dad died from smoke exposure. That's when we found out about each other's powers. She convinced her parents to adopt me, and we've been sisters ever since.

Thanks for reading and to all my reviewers, favoriters, and alerters. The next chapter will be up, I just need to know your preference on if it should be set at night or the next morning.


	11. Waking the Boys

AN. I don't own. Thank you for reading. This chapter is just filler until I get the time to write the next episode. Future people in bold. Enjoy!

"Wake up!" Miya yelled as ice-cold water poured on the boys' heads. **Merlin** was the only one not to be drenched as he was already up.

"I told you to wake them up nicely," Em said as she walked in as well and the boys groaned.

"Where's the fun in that?" Miya asked.

"Where indeed,"

"Hey!" Merlin yelled, finally awake, "What was that for?"

"It's time to watch the next episode. You boys have ten minutes to get ready or I will drag you from your beds and into the next room by your toes! Got it?" Em yelled.

"Fine," **Arthur** groaned.

"I thought you said to be nice," Miya whined.

"I told you to be nice, not me," They left the room as the boys got up slowly and changed.

Soon after, everyone was in the next room. Miya threw each of the boys an apple, "Here, breakfast."

"What?" Arthur yelled, "I demand my usual breakfast including—"

"Nobody cares," Em cut off, "Just eat the apple so we can start already!"

"Fine, fine,"

Sorry it's so short! I just got back form vacation and now I have to do all the HW I procrastinated with on vacation. The next one will be up soon, I promise!


	12. Episode 6: A Remedy To Cure All Ills

Hi! Sorry it's been so long! I've been working on the next couple episodes. A chapter will be released twice a week unless I say otherwise. Past people in bold, show in italics. Shameless self advertising: Check out my latest story Drabbler!

"Fine, fine,"

_The show started, the screen is showing Gaius in Morgana's room as he tries to heal her. Gaius tells Uthur the cause and then tells Merlin that she's all but dead. Arthur is then talking to Edward._

"Don't listen to him! He's a creeper!" **Merlin** yells.

"That's not good I'm assuming," Arthur says.

"You have no idea!" **Merlin** replies.

_Merlin and Arthur are in Arthur's room, Merlin is pacing. Then he is tapping._

"I'm so glad you got rid of those annoying nervous habits," Arthur says.

"And I'd be s glad if you got rid of those annoying comments," Miya replies quieting the boys for a few minutes. _Arthur begins pacing, then tells Uthur about Edwin._

"When this happens in real life, just keep Edwin away from Morgana," **Merlin** says to Merlin and Arthur.

"Why?" Merlin asks hesitantly.

"You'll see," **Merlin** replies.

"Better yet just let Edwin kill her," **Arthur** mutters.

"Arthur!" **Merlin** shouts, overhearing him, "Bad! No wishing death of people, I don't care how twisted they are!"

"What'd he say?" Arthur asks.

"You're better off not knowing," **Merlin** says.

_They send for Edwin. Gaius asks if he has met Edwin before. _

"He has," **Merlin** says, "Just refuses to admit it,"

"Why?" Merlin asks.

"Because he's scum!" **Arthur **says.

_Gaius tells Edwin what he's treating Morgana with, then Edwin is examining Morgana. Arthur tells him that Merlin is at his disposal._

"You always do that," **Merlin** whines.

"Hmmm, I wonder why," **Arthur** says sarcastically, "Anyway, not since I became king,"

"That's because I stopped being your manservant when you became king!"

_Merlin is talking to Edwin. Then, they go to Morgana. Then Edwin has everyone leave the room._

"That just screams creeper!" **Merlin** yells, "You left him in the same room as Lady Morgana while she was unconscious, alone! How do you know it was him to fix her?"

"Technically you did it too," Points out Arthur.

"I was forced to by the fact that the king and prince were in the same room!" **Merlin **yells.

"Excuses, excuses," Arthur waves off.

"_Good News your majesty," Edwin tells Uthur. Morgana is fine. Edwin is then talking to Uthur in the throne room. Then Uthur offers Edwin to work with Gaius. _

"Stupid!" Says Merlin.

_Merlin goes in Edwin's room and is fidgeting with the Alchemy stuff when he looks in the box. He inadvertently does the spell and the bugs come alive. Unfortunately Edwin catches him. Edwin does the counter-spell,_ and Arthur shouts, "He's Magic!"

"No Duh!" Miya shouts back.

"Well sorry I didn't realize it sooner," Arthur says, offended.

_Edwin told Merlin about using the bugs to cure Morgana. _

"It sounds like he's trouble," Merlin comments.

"What clued you into that?" **Arthur** says sarcastically, "Maybe the fact that Merlin was yelling about him moments ago,"

_Edwin offers to teach Merlin. _

"I was such an idiot!" **Merlin** says, frustrated.

"Good for admitting it," **Arthur** says, "If only you had at the time," _The scene changes to Gaius and Merlin talking in the physicians rooms. Merlin is getting up at dawn to help Edwin._

"Why can't you do that for me?" **Arthur** whines.

"Because you're a prat," **Merlin** says.

"Shut up!" Yells Miya. _Merlin walks in on Edwin and Gaius talking. Gaius tells Merlin to do what Edwin asks. Edwin is telling Uthur and Arthur that Gaius is outdated._

"He is not!" Merlin yells.

_Arthur tells Gaius that Uthur must speak to him. Uthur retires Gaius. _

"That was stupid," **Merlin** says.

"Coming from the master idiot himself, it must have been really stupid," Arthur quips back.

"Hahaha, very funny. You'll see," **Merlin** replies.

_Merlin is outraged at Gaius. He tells Merlin to do nothing. "Camelot is where you belong," _

"He's leaving?" Arthur yells.

"Does that upset you?" Merlin asks.

_Merlin and Arthur are talking. _

"You don't seem to be upset here," Merlin continues.

"It's called acting, you should try it," Arthur snaps.

"Shut up you guys!" Em yells.

"_Merlin! My father has Morgana's illness, we must find Edwin!" They start running. _

"This is bad," Arthur says.

"No duh!"** Merlin** replies sarcastically, "It'll be fine though, I saved the day, again," Merlin gives Arthur a gloating grin.

_Merlin finds Gaius in a huge fire. "He's trying to kill the king, I couldn't let him!" _

"It was his fault!" Arthur shouts.

"You're just realizing this?"** Merlin** asks.

"This was one thing I didn't know happened until I found out your magic," **Arthur** mutters to **Merlin**.

"_We could be all powerful," _

"And you denied that," **Both** Arthurs say in unison and wonder.

"Eh, no big. Sigan was more of a big deal," **Merlin** says offhandedly.

"What was?" **Arthur** asked.

"Um, you'll see,"

"I never heard any stories about Sigan and you. This should be interesting," **Arthur** half-threatens.

_Merlin stops the axe and kills Edwin._

"Nice," Arthur says, "That could be useful in battle.

"Could be, more like is." **Arthur** corrects.

_They can be enchanted to devour the brain. "How do we get the beetle out before it kills him?" Merlin is saving Uthur_ and the whole room is silent in suspense.

"How'd you know the spell?" Arthur asks.

"No questioning plot holes," Miya replies.

_Uthur is better. Gaius is reinstated. "Maybe you are a genius," _

"No, not really, still an idiot" **Arthur **says, as both Merlins glare at him.

"Okay, and on that note it is time for the next episode," Em says as she gets up to change the TV.

Please review!


	13. Episode 7: The Gates of Avalon

So, I wasn't sure if I should continue or not, because I got absolutely no feedback for the last chapter. Then I got completely discouraged about this story and wrote other things. I had this episode in my computer so I'm going to post it. If you actually want me to continue, tell me, otherwise I'll leave it at this.

* * *

_The screen turned black. Arthur is in the forest hunting when Merlin startles him. "You really are a total buffoon Merlin!"_

"I am not!" **Both** Merlins protest.

"All the time," **Arthur** finishes laughing.

_Arthur is yelling at Merlin when a girl screams. Arthur beats the robbers with a bit of magic help from Merlin. "Stroke of luck,"_

"Yes, totally luck," **Merlin** says sarcastically.

"What was I supposed to think, that you were a sorcerer?"** Arthur **replies.

_They meet Sofia and her father. They are introducing the two to Uthur. _

"Note the magic looking staffs," Merlin says.

"Doesn't that look like your—" **Arthur** starts.

"Where do you think I got it?" **Merlin** replies.

_Merlin and Arthur are talking. "My intentions towards Sofia are completely honorable," _

"_Sure," _

"They were!" **Arthur** protests. The others just roll their eyes.

_Morgana freaks out at seeing Sofia. _

"I almost am scared to ask," Arthur says.

"You scared of something?" Merlin says in disbelief.

"You'll see later anyway," Miya says.

_She then goes to talk to Gaius about her dream. "She's going to kill him!" _

"First sign something is wrong," Arthur says.

"No, that would be Morgana freaking out." Merlin corrects.

"No, it was the staffs," **Arthur** points out.

"Does it matter? Now shut up!" Em yells.

"_I'm taking Sofia on a ride today, show her around…Well, I'm supposed to be on patrol with the guard and my father this morning." _

"Why am I doing this? I never miss patrol," Arthur mutters.

"It's not your fault, you'll see later," **Merlin **tries to comfort him.

"_I'm a terrible liar."_

"You've gotten better," **Arthur **says.

"Really?" Merlin brightens up.

"You did hide your magic for ages,"** Arthur** shrugs.

"_I'll be a friend for life if you do,"_

"That was such a pitiful bribe it's not even funny," **Merlin** says.

"You fell for it though," **Arthur **replies.

"And then was proved wrong the next day."

_Merlin is in the stocks after a terrible audience with the king. "I forgot how much fun this was," _

Arthur laughs, "You're joking!"

_Sofia starts to bewitch Arthur but is interrupted. _

"What was she—" Arthur starts before being interrupted by Merlin,

"You'll see,"

"Don't touch that!"

"Another sign something is wrong," Miya says.

Em groans, "Not you too,"

_Merlin is complaining to Gaius, then they get to talking about Arthur. "Must've been love at first sight," _

"I don't think so," Merlin says.

Arthur and Sofia arrive back at Camelot. The scene changes and Morgana is talking with Arthur. "She isn't what she seems."

"You should've listened to her," **Merlin** berates.

"She sounded crazy," **Arthur** replies.

"_Less and less by the second," _

"Again, listening is good. Sometimes people actually mean what they say." **Merlin **says slowly as though talking to a young child.

"I was so stupid!" **Arthur** said.

_Merlin has to cover for Arthur again. _

"Why am I doing that?" Merlin asks.

"Believe it or not, we are friends," **Arthur **explains.

_Arthur and Sofia are in the forest and Sofia puts Arthur under her spell. _

Arthur starts to go into hysteria.

"Calm down," Merlin comforts, "It'll be fine. Well, fine-ish anyway."

_Merlin is talking to Gaius. "I fear that Sofia may not be all that she seems," _

"No duh!" **Arthur **yells.

"_Morgana had a dream,"_

"Again about the stupid dream!" Arthur finally calmed down before freaking out once again when:

"_You think that Morgana is a seer," _

"Morgana? No! Everyone is going to the dark side!"

"Careful, they don't have cookies," Miya says randomly. They all give her a weird look except for Em. "Never mind."

"_His eyes changed color,"_

"Huh? Why's that important?" Arthur asks.

**Merlin** starts explaining, "When a magical creature or someone with a strong magical gift does magic, their eyes turn to a different color."  
"Ohhhh,"

_Arthur and Sofia are talking. Arthur is completely under her spell. _

"This is bad, this is very bad," Arthur is repeating in a mumbling tone.

"_You must seek permission so that we can marry," _

"I can't believe I wanted to marry her," **Arthur** says.

"The whole court couldn't believe it,"

"_Till death do us part," _

"Literally," **Merlin** says laughing.

Arthur looks really mad at that, "What's so funny?"

"You'll see,"

"I don't see what's funny either,"** Arthur **stares at **Merlin** like he grew a second head.

"Maybe it's just me,"

"Yep, just you. Now shut up!" Em says. They turn back to the show.

_Merlin is following Aulfric. "I seek an audience with the Sidhe elders. Golden lights are flying everywhere and Merlin slows time so he can see them. _

"Whoa!" Merlin gasps.

"I have to admit, it's pretty," Arthur says.

**Merlin** smiles, "Imagine being there,"

"_Unless the soul of a mortal prince will be offered," _

"They're talking about me, aren't they?" Arthur asks. Nobody answers him.

" _I promise you the soul of the greatest prince of all, Arthur Pendragon," _

"Yep, defiantly me. Uh oh,"

"Greatest prince of all, I like that," **Arthur **smiles (AN. He'd be smirking if Morgana didn't already take the smirks).

_Gaius and Merlin are talking. "They're masters of enchantment."_

"So it's not my fault for being unable to resist the enchantment!" **Arthur** shouted.

"Never said it was," **Merlin** pointed out.

_Arthur asks Uthur for the permission for marriage. _

"Say no, say no, say no," Merlin and Arthur are chanting.

_Uthur almost kills Sofia and Aulfric. _

"Should've let him," **Arthur** grumbles.

_Arthur is yelling at Merlin about him giving sympathy. "I'm your friend," "No Merlin, you're my servant,"_

"Told you that would last less than a day," **Merlin** gloated.

**Arthur** rolled his eyes.

"_She's going to kill you," _

"Can I say I told you so?" **Merlin** asked.

"No, I was bewitched. It doesn't count," **Arthur** pointed out as Merlin started to pout.

_Arthur is walking with Sofia in the forest. Then, a second later the screen shows Gaius helping Merlin up. _

"How did you save me when you didn't know up from down?" Arthur asked **Merlin**.

"I'm epic like that,"

_Merlin is running through the forest as Arthur, Sofia, and Aulfric are by the lake. _

"If you don't make it, I'll kill you," Arthur threatens.

"I'm right here, and perfectly fine," Points out** Arthur**.

_Sofia hugs her father goodbye. Merlin is still running. They walk into the lake. _

The room is deathly silent as _Aulfric starts chanting. Merlin trips and keeps running_. _Sofia kisses Arthur and he falls into the lake. _

"I thought you lived! How are you here now?" Merlin asks.

"You'll see,"

Arthur is floating underwater. Merlin is still running. He gets to the lake and summons the staff before using it to kill Aulfric and Sofia.

"Epic!" Arthur yells.

_Merlin swims in looking for Arthur and finally finds him, pulling him to the surface. _

"Thank you!" Arthur continues yelling.

"You actually said thank you!" **Merlin** says in disbelief.

"I say thanks sometimes," Protests **Arthur**.

"When?"** Both **Merlins laugh.

"_What happened?" Arthur groaned. _

Everyone except the **Art**hurs laughs as they see _Arthur panicking_.

"_Someone with a brain," _

"He has a point," Arthur says as Merlin whacks him.

"_Have you some kind of mental infliction?" _

"Yes," Both Art**hur**s chime simultaneously.

_Merlin is back in the stocks. _

Now it's the **Art**hurs' turn to laugh.

"_But she has the gift," _

"Unfortunately for us," **Arthur** mutters to Merlin.

"Okay, time for the next episode, "Em says.

"Can we take a quick break? I'd like to practice my swordplay for a little while," Arthur asks.

"I'll join you," Arthur says, getting up.

"Sure, we have an hour," Miya replies.

* * *

Please Review!


	14. Swordplay and a New Face

So I decided to continue. I was shocked by the amount of reviews I got compared to the others in the past. Thank you all so much! To those that critiqued, double thanks! I will take all of it to heart, and follow the advice! As usual, future Merlin and Arthur are in bold. When they're both saying something, I put it half and half.

This episode, I will introduce the new character.

The swordplay was out of this world. The **Arth**urs faced off, neither winning, neither loosing.

"Can we get on with our lives?" Em asked, "We get it, you're both great. Neither of you are winning anytime soon, and we might as well get on with the next episode,"

"Fine," Arthur said.

**Arthur** nodded, "Might as well,"

"Finally!" came a cry from inside.

"Shut up **Merlin**, nobody cares if you were bored!" **Arthur **yelled in that general direction.

They walked into the room and sat back down.

"Who gets that other bean bag?" Merlin asked finally noticing it.

"Funny you should ask, she should be arriving soon," Miya and Em started laughing manically.

"Why is it that I have a really bad feeling about this?" **Merlin** asked warily.

Em replied, "You have good reason to. Oh, by the way spells in this room prevent you to hurt each other,"

"Why are you telling us this now?" Arthur asked.

"You'll see,"

There was a flash of red and silver light and standing there was a girl in her young thirties.

"Where am I?" She shrieked, "You!" She pointed at **Merlin** and started to murmur a spell.

"I wouldn't bother. You can't hurt somebody in this room," Miya stated.

"Why am I here?"

"You are going to watch a show with us," **Arthur **said fake cheerily, while glaring at the girl.

Merlin smiled, "Why don't you sit down? Oh, and who are you?" he tacked on as an afterthought.

"You're joking," the girl said, irritated.

Miya smiled evilly, "Arthur, Merlin, re-meet Morgana," (An: I wanted to end it here, but I figured I might as well not have two chapters of break in a row.)

"You can't be serious!" Arthur said laughing, "That's Morgana?"

She glared, "Why can't I be Morgana?"

"You guys hate each other!"

"It'll be explained later," **Merlin** said exasperatedly.

"Okay," Arthurs replied.

"Time to watch the next episode. So, the plot is Merlin's first year in Camelot. We just watched where Sofia came into town. The next one has Mordred," Em explained, "Well, sit down," Morgana sat, pouting, and they started the next episode.

Seat Arrangements:

Morgana, Miya, Em, Merlin, **Merlin, Arthur**, Arthur

Please review! I should post the next episode sometime this week.


	15. Episode 8: The Beginning of the End

Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it! There's a lot of glaring in it. And irritation. The next should be up in maybe a week or so; depending on how much time I have to work on it. As usual, bold is future, italics show.

Sorry Arthur and Merlin don't comment as much, but they're kind of in shock from Morgana and their future selves hating each other.

Also, I've been asked why they didn't recognize her. There are multiple reasons, 1. She's older, 2. Merlin doesn't know her well, because it's set when he first arrived, 3. Her expression is one they'd never expect on the Morgana they know, because she hadn't been twisted by hatred yet, and last 4. Morgana hates their future selves. Arthur would never expect that they'd hate each other.

If anyone would like to beta this story, please PM me! I'd like to get a beta.

* * *

"_Help," Merlin was walking and heard the voice in his head, "Please," _

"What's that?" Arthur asks.

"It'll be explained later," **Merlin** replies.

_He saw a young boy in a green cloak. Merlin and the boy are talking in his head. The boy runs to Merlin, and he helps him escape. They go to Morgana's room. She gives them help, lying for the boy. _

**Merlin** smiles, "Those were the times. Back when you trusted and helped us," he looked pointedly at Morgana.

"I don't give trust back out to those who have lost it," she replies coolly.

"I never said I wanted your trust, just that I miss the old Morgana, before you turned spiteful,"

"How did he lose—" Merlin starts before being interrupted by Miya.

"It'll be explained later,"

_Arthur is talking to Uthur and questioning him, "The druids are a peaceful people,"_

"Unless you count—" Merlin begins

Em interrupts him, "No spoiling!" (AN: he was going to say Mordred)

_Merlin is watching as outside, Uthur orders the druid man to die. "You've let your fear of magic turn to hate. I pity you,"_

"I pity him too, not hate him," Merlin says, at the end looking pointedly at Morgana.

_Morgana leaves, unable to watch. Mordred screams and causes a mirror to shatter. _

"Whoa," Arthur says.

"Wait, you aren't scared, shocked, or ready to murder someone?" Morgana asks skeptically.

"Do you want me to be?"

**Merlin** laughs and **Arthur** mimics Morgana's trademark smirk as Morgana sputters.

_Merlin is brewing something for Gaius, "Merlin, please tell me you haven't got yourself mixed up in this… for someone with such a big secret you are a terrible liar,"_

"I've gotten better,"** Merlin** says pouting.

"No you haven't," **Arthur **whacks him again.

"_I'm always careful, you know me," _

"Careful is my middle name," **Merlin** says smiling.

"No it's not you idiot," **Arthur** hits **Merlin** on the back of the head.

"Owww!" **Merlin** yells before muttering, "stupid prat, pompous clot pole," and other unintelligible things.

Morgana looks really confused now. Arthur and Merlin just laugh, getting used to their future self's antics.

_Merlin goes in Morgana's room. They discuss the druid. "You know for a moment there, I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards," "I'm glad you have so much faith in me Merlin," "I wouldn't see an innocent child executed," Morgana asks why Merlin is helping the druid. _

"You could've told me," Morgana grumbles.

_Morgana is having dinner with Uthur. Arthur walks in. "He's just boy, what harm would he do?"_

"Plenty of harm considering—"

"Shut up! I don't want you to spoil it for your past selves! If you aren't quiet, I will glue your mouth together with a hot glue gun then add duck tape and magic!" Miya yells, this time at **Arthur**.

"What's duct tape?" Arthur whispers to his future self.

"I don't know," **Arthur** replies before beginning to sulk in his beanbag.

_Mordred has a fever, and Morgana insists on getting Gaius. "Merlin, do you know how to treat an infected wound?" _

"I do now!" **Merlin** boasts proudly.

"No you don't," **Arthur** mutters.

"What? But I fixed Gwaine the other day. He was fine,"

"Yes, with magic. You can't use magic in the show,"

"Who's Gwaine?" Merlin asks.

"You can't know that yet! It is illegal!" Miya looks crazed.

The boys look kind of scared.

_A guard knocks on the door. Arthur comes in, searching for the druid. "Perhaps the druid is hiding in your chambers," "If you can't find your own servant, what hope do you have in finding the boy?"_

Arthur glares, "I can find him perfectly fine,"

"_Well I'll save you the trouble… the druid boy is hiding behind the screen," "Why don't you just go back to brushing your hair or whatever it is you do all day," _

"I do not just brush my hair!" Morgana says, offended, "I also plan out evil schemes and try to take over!"

"Yes because that takes so much time," **Arthur **replies sarcastically.

"It does!"

Arthur and Merlin look at each other, both silently questioning the evil schemes part.

_Merlin is looking in Gaius's books on infections, and gathering supplies. Then, Gaius walks in. "It's fascinating," _

"_Merlin, you are a riddle wrapped up in a mystery," Gaius forces Merlin to sit through anatomy lessons. _

**Arthur** laughs.

_He finally gets to Morgana's chambers. "Thank you Emrys," Mordred says. _

"What?" Merlin asks, startled.

"Um, you'll see. It's a long story," Em replies.

_Merlin goes down to see the dragon. "Why does he call me Emrys?" _

"I hate that stupid name," **Merlin** grumbles.

"_I'm pretty sure my name is Merlin, always has been," "There is much written about you that you have yet to read,"_

"Still haven't," **Merlin** boasts as if it's something to be proud of.

"_You should not protect this boy,"_

"Why shouldn't you?" Merlin asks.

"Because he's an—"

"What did I say about spoilers?" Miya shrieks at **Merlin.**

_Morgana is making herself sick by caring for him. Merlin arrives, "We have to ask Gaius," _

Morgana tries not to cry at the sight of Mordred so sick, silently chanting to herself that it was in the past and he was fine.

"_Morgana's hiding the druid boy in her chambers," Merlin tells Gaius. "I had no choice…you're saying it's wrong to harbor a young magician?"_

"That was low," Arthur says.

"What else was I supposed to say?"

**Arthur** glares, "Not that,"

_Gaius checks over Mordred, saying he'll be able to treat him. "One thing we know for certain, you're no physician," _

Both **Arth**urs bursts out laughing. "Hey!" **Merlin** says indignantly.

_Morgana and Merlin argue over who will take responsibility over smuggling the druid boy. _

"Joy. Who gets to risk their life for an evil little twerp?" Merlin says sarcastically.

Morgana glares, "Don't call him that!"

_Merlin mutters a spell and the keys fly. He tries to keep Arthur from seeing the keys. _

"And here I thought I had been going insane," **Arthur** says, looking pointedly at **Merlin**.

"Sorry. What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know, something,"

"_Are you deaf? It's like a jangling sound," Arthur leaves, irritated, and Merlin gets the keys. _

Merlin smiles, as he remembers when Arthur had gone to Gaius the next day questioning about hearing noises.

"_I feel I've put you in danger without asking you how you feel about that," Morgana and Gwen are talking, when Merlin comes in. Morgana leaves with Mordred to the armory. They almost get caught a few times until they get to the armory. Morgana lifts him into the door. _

"I'm surprised you could lift him,"** Arthur** laughs.

"Not all of us are weak," she glares angrily.

_Arthur and the soldiers go into the armory to find his key missing. The warning bell_ is _sounded. _

"That warning bell gets annoying. Doesn't it ring like every two days?"** Merlin **asked **Arthur**.

"Yep," Arthur replied as Arthur grimaced, knowing exactly what that meant: more work for him.

"_I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to either of you," _

"Not so much anymore," **Merlin** laughed.

"Go die in a pitiful hole filled with misery," Morgana said, trying to shut him up.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

_Morgana and Mordred run through the night. _

The room falls silent, in suspense.

_They hide behind some things in a darkened room. The knights search, and just barely miss them when they return. "Halt or I run you through," Arthur looks conflicted until he eventually orders him to be restrained. _

"Sorry about that," **Arthur** tells **Merlin.**

"What about me? I was the one who got in trouble!"

"I don't like you," **Arthur** and **Merlin** laugh.

"_I would not see him executed," "What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?" Uthur grabs Morgana's neck then leaves angrily. _

Morgana growls. Arthur and Merlin eye her warily.

"That's just adding fuel to the flame," **Merlin** says.

_Merlin and Morgana are talking. "That's not enough…can I count on your help?" _

"Shouldn't have helped," **Merlin** whacks himself on the forehead.

_Arthur is trying to change Uthur's mind. "Spare him for Morgana's sake," "She has the promise I made her father to thank for that,"_

"Hah, yeah right. It's more than that," **Arthur **scoffs.

Merlin looks like he's going to ask what, but then he glances at Miya and thinks better of it.

_Morgana confronts Arthur in his room. "Are you telling me he really was behind the screen when I came to search your chambers?" "Then this is how you'll rule when you're king?" _

"Does it look like that's how I'll rule?"** Arthur** asked.

"_If you won't do this for the boy, then do it for me," _

Arthur muttered something that sounded a bit like, "Stupid manipulative witch,"

_Merlin walks by as the executioner is sharpening his axe on his way to Arthur's room. In there, he intrudes on Morgana and Arthur's planning. "I trust Merlin," Morgana says. Arthur concedes and tells Merlin his plan. They both agree it's too dangerous for Morgana. "If you're not there to meet us, we'll surely be caught," _

"Why are you putting on all the pressure?" Merlin asks.

"If I don't, he'll ignore me," **Arthur** shrugs.

"_I need to know why you told me not to protect the boy," Merlin consults the dragon. "If the boy lives, you can not fulfill your destiny, "_

"How cherry," Arthur said sarcastically.

"_You're telling me, that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" _

"If the plan works," Morgana mutters.

"Plan?" **Merlin** asks, interested.

"Nothing I would tell you,"

"It was worth a shot,"

"_You must let the boy die," _

"I agree with the creepy dragon," Arthur says.

_Gaius and Merlin are eating dinner. _

"Well that's certainly anticlimactic,"

"Do you even know what that word means, **Merlin**?" **Arthur** teased.

"Of course I do. I'm not stupid!"

"No, just an idiot,"

"_It's unthinkable," _

"I certainly think about it a lot," Morgana says.

"Yes, well you're a creeper who will die alone," **Merlin** says, his magic lashing out before Miya and Em stop him.

"No hurting each other. Actually no speaking to each other for the rest of the show!" Miya scolds.

"_I'm going to do nothing," _

"But you—" **Arthur** begins before being whacked by Miya reaching over.

"No spoilers!" she screeches.

_Gwen and Morgana are talking. "There's a bond between us,"_

"Yes, called destiny," **Merlin **says, "Ask the dragon about it. Oh wait, you can't. Cause he hates you. And you don't get epical dragon lord powers,"

"Epical what?" Arthur asks at the same time as Miya shrieks. "No talking to her!"

"It's not important,"** Arthur** whispers to Arthur.

_Morgana is apologizing to Uthur. "You have been generous and kind and fair," _

Morgana starts laughing uncontrollably. The others just ignore her.

_Arthur is walking down and sneaks past the guards using a sleep bomb. He releases Mordred. They walk into the tunnel and Arthur calls out Merlin's name,_ but he doesn't answer.

"I understand why now," Arthur says.

_Merlin is sitting in his room. _

"Don't leave him!" Merlin yells at the TV.

"Um, you do know that you're either talking to yourself or the show, right?" Em asked.

"Um, well yeah, totally, Heheh," Merlin blushed.

_Arthur is in the tunnel and voices are heard. _

_Merlin is in his room and hears Mordred calling him. "Emrys help us, please," _

_Merlin starts running to rescue them. He makes it to the grate, and breaks it. _

"That's going to come back to bite you on the butt, isn't it?" Merlin asks.

"Course it will," **Merlin** grimaced.

"_Goodbye Emrys. I know that someday, we'll meet again," _

"Unfortunately," **Merlin** muttered.

_Uthur and Morgana are in the throne room. They've been alerted to the druid boy. "If you cross me again I would break that promise without a second thought,"_

"I think magic would count as crossing him," Arthur teases.

"Do I look like I care?" Morgana rolled her eyes, while inside it kind of hurt to hear those words again. She ignored the feelings.

_Arthur is walking with Mordred, and returns him to the druids. "Wait I don't even know you're name!" _

"You don't want to," **Merlin** said.

"Stop insulting him!" Morgana glared, her fingers itching to throw a fireball, but knowing it was useless with the girls there.

"_My name is Mordred,"_

"Well that was erm… interesting. Who's up for the next episode? " Em went to change to the next one.

* * *

Please review!

Self-promotion time: I have a lot of other stories that I prefer my writing in, compared to this one. Please read those. Pretty, pretty, please! I'll give you Miya on a sugar high. If you want her. You probably won't. I'm kinda scared of her that way. Never mind about Miya then.


	16. Episode 9: Excalibur

Sorry this took longer than expected! I spent 4 hours today to try and get it up tonight, so you wouldn't have to wait any longer. I was on vacation and forgot to upload the chapter on my fanfic, and even if I had, I would've had to use an I-Pad, so oh well. I think I'll update every two weeks, if I can, and sometimes less if I have a break chapter. I'm trying to make as long a chapter as possible. This is one of my fave episodes in season one!

"_Do you solemnly swear to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions according to the statutes, customs and laws laid down by your forbearers?" _

"_I Arthur Pendragon…" Arthur is being sworn in as crown prince._

"Disgusting," Morgana says.

"Hey!" Both **Art**hurs yell.

"_Washing his royal socks will be even more of a privilege," _

"As it should be," Arthur says.

Morgana looks pointedly at **Merlin**, "And you ask why I prefer Mordred and Morgause to that thing,"

"You and I both know he's different," **Merlin** protests.

"Thank you Merlin. Your vote of confidence is all I needed to make my life complete,"

"Well, almost different,"

"_I am not,"_

"Yes you are," **Arthur** teases.

"Maybe a little," **Merlin** concedes, "but only a little,"

_A knight smashes through the window. _

Merlin screams.

"You are such a girl," Arthur teases, while **Merlin** and **Arthur** share smiles, the first time of many **Merlin** knows he'd be called that.

_Arthur draws his sword. The knight comes closer, and some servants flee. He reaches in front of Uthur and Arthur, and throws his gauntlet. Sir Owain (AN:? sp) accepts. _

"Baka!" Miya yells to the screen.

"What's that mean? Is it a spell?" Arthur asks.

"No. It means stupid or idiot in Japanese," (AN: according to my friend who speaks Japanese, sorry if I'm wrong, in which case please correct me.) Miya says. **Arthur** grins evilly at **Merlin**.

"_Have you ever seen this black knight before?" Merlin is interrogating Gaius. "Merlin, your faith in my all-seeing knowledge is both touching and holy misplacement," _

"You should learn to look it up," **Arthur** says condescendingly.

**Merlin** is not amused, "Says the one asking me everything about everything!" **he** retorts.

"I do not!"

"_Do you think Owain can beat him?" _

"No," Morgana says simply.

"Oh yes, please care a little less Morgana," **Arthur** says sarcastically.

"I don't care if a knight dies. One less for me to deal with,"

Arthur looks angry and confused at that statement.

"_He shouldn't have picked up the gauntlet!" Arthur and Morgana are talking._

"It was really stupid," Merlin says.

"Oh, like you," Arthur teases back.

"Least I'm not a dollop head," **Merlin** comes to his past self's rescue.

"What is a dollop head?"

"Don't ask. Trust me, it won't end up good," **Arthur** whispers.

**Merlin** smirks, before realizing what he's doing and immediately stopping.

"_That's the knight's code," _

"Stupid knights code," **Merlin** grumbles.

"_You've never fought in mortal combat before, it's different," Arthur and Merlin are preparing Owain. _

"Meh, not by much," **Merlin** says.

"You've never fought anyone in formal mortal combat,"** Arthur** points out.

"So? What's your point?"

"_I know no one braver," _

"I do, I do!" **Merlin** says.

"Dare I ask,"** Arthur** replies laughing at the childish figure jumping up and down in his seat with his hand risen.

Morgana looks startled. This was the man she fought? How could he beat her? How did he poison her? Was he still acting?

"_Remember all it takes to kill a man, is one well aimed blow,"_

"Yet you still can't manage it Morgana," says **Merlin**, snorting.

"You try," she glares.

"I have, need I list them? Edwin, Sof—"

"No more!" Miya yells, "You might spoil something!"

"_She wishes for you to wear it, for luck," Gwen gives Owain Morgana's token_.

**Merlin** laughs, "Yeah, bad luck,"

"I'll have you know that at the time I had perfectly innocent reasons," Morgana protests.

"But now it'd have a curse on it or something,"

"You don't know that for a fact!"

"Bracelet, quest, Fisher King, ring a bell?"** Arthur** glares.

_The crowd is sitting down; Owain and Dubois prepare to fight_

The room is utterly silent.

"_To the death!" "Let battle commence!" _

No one moves a muscle, the room is deadly still.

_Tristan is beating Owain terribly, but Owain is able to stab him in the stomach. _

"Yes!" Arthur shouts, rising.

"Just wait,"

_Tristan gets back up, and kills Owain. _

"What the—" Arthur begins.

"Language!" Em interrupts, "No swearing!"

"_Who will take up my challenge?" Tristan throws his gauntlet down again. Arthur makes to get up, but is held back by Uthur. _

"You just have to be all noble and junk," **Merlin** says.

"Yes, yes I do," Arthur says seriously before bursting into a fit of giggles. (AN: Phineas and Ferb reference. And yes, I do still watch cartoons, your point?)\

"You're giggling like a little girl," Morgana says condescendingly.

"Your point?"

"_I sir Pellinore (AN:? Sp) take up the challenge,"_

"Not Pellinore!" Arthur yells, "He'll die!"

"No, he'll go off to prance with the magical unicorn mermaid ponies. Of course he'll die!" Miya yells, causing the boys and Morgana to stare.

"_Owain defiantly took a blow," Merlin tells Gaius as Tristan walks away, "he should be dead," _

"We're just lucky that—" **Arthur** begins.

Miya snarls, "Don't you dare Arthur Pendragon!"

"Does she scare you sometimes?" Merlin asks Em.

"Nah, you get used to it,"

_Arthur is arguing with Uthur to get Sir Pellinore out of the competition. _

"Good luck with that," Arthur mutters.

**Arthur**'s face turns dark, remembering what Uthur ended up doing.

_Merlin and Gaius are walking through the dark, "Noooo, I love crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else," _

"Hahaha, very funny Merlin," **Arthur** says sarcastically.

"Thanks," Merlin says brightly, missing the sarcasm.

_The lights go out. Merlin sets a torch on fire using magic. _

Morgana looks over at Arthur, and sees he had little reaction. What's wrong with him?

"_We're breaking into someone's grave?"_

"Cause that's not creepy or anything," Arthur says sarcastically.

"We needed to," **Merlin** shrugs.

"_I think someone's already broken out," _

Merlin shivers.

"_Tristan Dubois was the brother of Igraine, Uthur's wife._

"I had an uncle?" Arthur asks.

"Yep,"** Merlin** says cheerily.

"You also have a half-sister. Did you know that?" Morgana asks, her eyes darkening with anger at Uthur.

"No, do I know her?"

"No spoiling!" Em yells.

"_Uthur won, but with his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return," _

"This is the first time I'm hearing of this," Arthur says indignantly.

"Get used to it," Morgana replies bitterly.

"_We're dealing with a wraith,"_

"A what?" Arthur asks surprised.

"Kinda like a ghost," Merlin explains.

"_This is the work of a sorcerer," _

"Obviously,"** Arthur** says.

"_Because it's not alive, no mortal weapon can kill it," _

**Merlin and Arthur** smiles, "Excalibur can!"

Morgana glares, didn't she know it, stupid sword.

_Pellinore and Tristan are fighting._

It's silent, until Miya pulls a butter knife from her pocket and starts cutting air. "Um, what is she doing?" Merlin asks.

"I am cutting the tension with a butter knife!" she declares.

Em grabs the knife, "No knives. You know what happened last time,"

"Do we want to know what happened last time?" Merlin whispers to Arthur.

"I doubt it,"

They stare at the two.

_Pellinore stabs Tristan, and the sword does nothing. This time others saw. Then a gauntlet is thrown to the ground._

"_I Arthur Pendragon challenge you," _

"Stupid, overconfident, imbecilic, clotpole!"** Merlin** yells.

"Oy!" Arthur yells at the same time **Arthur** yells, "Hey!"

_Uthur slams through the doors, " How could you be so stupid?" _

"Couldn't agree more. You know it's sad when you agree with the dude who wants to kill you," Merlin says.

"_The knight's code must be upheld," Arthur is acting stubborn. _

"Why are you so [insert swear word of choice] stubborn?" **Merlin** yells.

"Language!" Em yells.

"Shut up! This deserves some bad language!"

"_I forbid you to fight," _

Merlin starts sniggering.

"What?" Arthur asks.

"I'm just imaging him trying to stop you,"

They both erupt in a fit of giggles while **Merlin and Arthur** exchange glances.

"_No Arthur, this will be your death," _

"Yet I'm still alive," **Arthur** says.

"But you didn't fight him,"

"Shut up Merlin!" He hisses.

_Merlin is panicking/talking with Gaius. "If anyone can defeat it, he can. _

Both **Art**hurs smile, "Thanks for the confidence,"

"You welcome?" Merlin asks. Since when did Arthur thank anyone?

"_If no mortal sword will kill it, then I will. Immortal magic," _

"You are so lucky no one hears you talking about magic all the time," **Arthur** says.

"If they did, I would've been on the chopping block eons ago,"

_Merlin creeps in to the courtyard. "Cumay hier forbearnen," Fire erupts around Tristan. _

"Why isn't it working!" Arthur yells, "I thought you were powerful!"

**Merlin **glares, "Because it won't work, magic doesn't work on the dead,"

"_Merlin you know that conversation we had about knocking?" Merlin bursts in._

"I shouldn't have bothered. You'll never learn," Arthur shakes his head.

"_Just pull out," _

Arthur laughs, "Never!"

"_You've proved your courage, but you must prove your wisdom," _

"I don't know what I was thinking, what wisdom?"

"_Just stands there in complete silence," _

"Why didn't you listen?" Merlin moans.

"_I'm trying to warn you, Merlin!" Arthur threatens him with a sword._

**Arthur** winces, "Sorry,"

"Wow, a rare apology. How lucky I am," **Merlin **laughs.

_Merlin is looking in the library. "How did you get in here?" _

"Good luck explaining that," **Arthur** laughs, but then stops when _Merlin lies his way out of it._

"_This is the chronicle of Beltane," _

"Never heard of it," Arthur says, planning to read it (no matter what anyone says, he is not illiterate!). It sounds interesting.

"_Sir. Marhoss (AN: ? sp) looked upon the great sword, begotten in the dragon's breath," _

"So you have to get that beast to blow on some sword?" Arthur asked.

"Pretty much,"

_Merlin goes to Gwen's house. "I've come to ask a favor. "I mean, not anything, obviously not anything," _

"Awkward," Miya stage-whispered.

"_I've come to ask for a sword…to save Arthur," _

"I bet Gwen would like to know Excalibur was that sword," **Merlin** said.

"It was?"** Arthur** yelled.

"How many swords do you think I made that kill the dead?"

"Oh, right,"

"Um, no,"

_Arthur and Morgana are talking "You're worried about me," _

Morgana scoffs, "Why would I worry about you?"

"Don't say you didn't care at the time?" **Th**e** bo**ys begin laughing.

"_Please, I'm begging you," _

The laughing gets harder.

"_My father's been saving this," _

**Arthur** stops, and begins to smile at how sweet the girl he loves is. ** Merlin** continues laughing at the stupid mushy look **Arthur **has.

_Merlin is walking to the dragon. "It may surprise you Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal," _

**Arthur **snaps out of his daydream and starts to laugh again.

_The sword floats, "Will you burnish it? To save Arthur?" "Then let him take his vengeance," _

Arthur gets up and starts yelling. Morgana, meanwhile, nods in agreement.

"_In the wrong hand, this sword could do great evil," _

Morgana begins to daydream about what she would do if she got her hands on it.

"_It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone," _

"So that's why!"** Arthur** exclaims, finally understanding the promise **Merlin** made him make.

"_I promise," _

**Merlin** winces, knowing he broke that promise.

_The dragon flames, and gives the sword to Merlin. _

"_I brought you something that might help you sleep," _

**Arthur** groans, irritated. Merlin and Arthur look at him strangely.

_Arthur drinks it, and immediately falls asleep._

"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" **Arthur** begins to bang his head against the wall.

_Merlin takes out the sword in the armory. "That's a fine blade," _

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Merlin asks warily.

"_He won't be needing it," _

**Arthur** stops his head banging and went back to sit down. He wants to see what happened while he was asleep/trapped.

_Uthur wishes to use the sword_. **Merlin** winces. _"It has almost perfect balance,"_

**Arthur** smiles at the mention of his sword.

"_You show him most extraordinary loyalty… Beyond the line of duty," _

**Merlin** laughs at how true that was.

_Uthur walks out, preparing for battle. The crowd is muttering and staring. His cloak comes off. The scene changes between Arthur sleeping and Uthur. The battle commences. Arthur wakes to the clatter of swords. _

"Get out there!" Arthur yells.

_They fight, and Uthur is almost stabbed multiple times. _

_Arthur can't get out. _

The room is utterly silent except for the suspenseful music.

_The helmet comes off, revealing a horrifying head. _

Merlin shrieks like a girl, Arthur wishes he could do the same, but manages to keep his composure and instead starts to tease Merlin about his shrieking.

_They continue fighting. Uthur falls to the ground, but is saved by his shield._ Arthur bites his lip in nervousness so hard it starts to bleed.

_Uthur hits him with the sword and it explodes. The _crowd cheers. Arthur walks into the room where Gaius and Uthur are talking. "You had Gaius drug me!"

**Arthur** snarls angrily, still upset with what happened, even though he understood it. Arthur's hands ball into fists by his side.

"_You mean more to me than anything I know, more than this entire kingdom and certainly more than my own life," _

Arthur's hands loosen up, looking touched. He never realized.

"_I always thought that… I was a big disappointment to you," _

"Why couldn't you remember this when you took those stupid tests?" **Merlin** moans, "It would've fixed everything!" ** Arthur **winces, that memory still makes him feel miserable. Both Merlin and Arthur look confused. Morgana was just stunned by the recent events.

"_Sort out your footwork," _

"Only you…" Merlin shakes his head.

_Gaius and Merlin are eating. "Uthur told me you provided him with a sword today," "Wasn't me," "I'd've (AN: how it sounds in the show. Not grammatically correct, but still) been very proud of you," _

Both **Arth**urs start to laugh.

"_Merlin!" the dragon calls._ _Merlin goes down to talk to the dragon. "Things didn't go quite according to plan," The dragon shrieks. "I'll get it back." "What is made cannot be unmade… take the sword far from here, and place it where no mortal man can ever find it," _

"The lake of Avalon," **Merlin** whispers.

"What was that?" Merlin asks.

"Nothing,"

_Merlin takes the sword and rides to the lake Arthur almost drowned in. Merlin throws it in with all his might. _

"So if I hadn't been drugged, I could have kept the sword?" Arthur asks.

"Yep,"

"We have to change that," Arthur looks almost drunk with excitement at the prospect of that sword.

"Let's choose what else to change in what we've seen," Merlin suggests.

"Ok, we'll take a break," Em replies, turning off the TV.


	17. Changing

So, this will probably be my last update for a little while, since I am going on a road trip in 10 days, and will be 1: busy, 2: only having access to an I-Pad and limited internet. I'll work on it as much as I can before going though.

"So what do we want to change?" Merlin asks, as they dragged the seats into a circle.

Morgana grumbles, "How about you just let Valiant kill him,"

**Merlin **whacks her before turning to Merlin and Arthur and saying. "First, Lady Helen. If you let it play out the same way, it should be fine, nobody got hurt,"

"If it happens the same," Arthur replies, pointing out the flaw in the plan.

"It will," Em hurries to reassure them.

"Now to change it, you need to stop Valiant before anyone gets hurt, just reveal him at the start of the tournament," **Arthur** says.

Arthur smiles, "And I did technically see it, and my word is enough!"

"And you won't be called a wimp," Miya points out.

"That should take care of him, now for the next episode, which was the Avanc. That'll be a bit more difficult," Merlin says, biting his lip.

Arthur shakes his head, "No it won't, we just have to go kill it when it starts, we know how,"

Arthur looks thoughtful "That could work, just make sure it's before anyone gets killed,"

"Then we won't know when it'll happen," Merlin says, frowning.

"Two weeks after Valiant," Merlin immediately replies, "You can do that. Then I, or well, you, can kill the griffin when you first see it. I'll help you with the spell before you leave,"

"That's fixed, but what about Lancelot?" Arthur asks.

**Arthur **smiles, "Simple, tell him to wait until you are king. Then he can join. Promise him, he'll stay. Just keep him away from Gwen with the flirting they were doing,"

"No, don't keep him away from Gwen, "Morgana smirks.

"Shut up Morgana, no one cares what you think," **Merlin** says, effectively shutting her up, for now.

"I can do that, but then I'll have to change the law,"

"You change a lot of laws, I doubt the one will matter," **Merlin **laughs.

Em smiles, she's glad to be helping characters from her favorite show, "So that's settled. Now Edwin. That one may be the hardest,"

"We have to find someway to let him cure Morgana, then lose the beetles," Arthur muses.

**Arthur** groans, "It's obvious, just don't let him see Merlin, and accuse him as soon as he's done with Morgana. There's enough proof in his room for that,"

"Oh, duh," Arthur grins, ashamed.

"Sofia: it's simple, 'accidentally' don't save her," Merlin says, "Or don't go hunting that day,"

"We won't go hunting. I hate having to purposely loose battles, how long after?"

"A month after the griffin," **Arthur** says, silently laughing at his past self.

**Merlin **gives a sickly smile, "Mordred,"

"I don't see what the problem is, just warn him not to go to the castle that day," Merlin says smiling.

"No, just let him die from the guards," **Merlin's** face was pure hatred now.

"No!" Morgana blurts, rising, "Save him,"

Miya calmed her, forcing her to sit down, "We'll deal with that problem later, when we see more about him,"

"Fine," both Morgana and **Merlin** mumble, before glaring at the other.

"Okay, so now Tristan," Miya says, prompting a shocked Arthur and Merlin back into the original conversation.

"All we have to do is have you get the glove—"

"It's a gauntlet!" Arthur interrupted Merlin, irritated.

"Whatever, anyway Arthur picks up the gauntlet, I make Excalibur, he kills it, you don't drink ANYTHING Gaius gives you, and life is good,"

"That's actually a semi-good plan Merlin," Arthur replies surprised, you aren't an idiot!"

"Hey!" **Merlin** and Merlin shout.

**Arthur **snorts at his advisor, before "Let's watch the rest and decide what else to change, how many more episodes are there?"

"Four, in this season. Then we (we being Miya and I) will decide if we watch the other seasons, which we probably will," Em replies as she goes to turn on the TV. They return the seats to where they were.

Miya announces in an overly dramatic voice, "Up next, The Moment of Truth, in which Merlin and Arthur go to Ealdor,"

Merlin looks like he's about to ask, then decides better.

I promise I will get the next up as soon as possible!


End file.
